


Downfall

by coconutskins



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Adam/Behati (mentioned), Angst, Blake/Miranda (mentioned), Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutskins/pseuds/coconutskins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam calls Blake the day before the other man is supposed to be hosting the ACM Awards (together with Luke Bryan) to tell him what he wants him to do. Or rather - to let him know what he’d prefer him NOT to do.  </p><p>Features: Jealous!Adam & quite a bit of angst - but not TOO much, I’d say.</p><p>This was obviously meant to be posted before the ACM’s, but if there’s one thing I’m bad at then it’s finishing fics in time. I hope you’ll enjoy it anyway! x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a very short fic so there's probably no need for notes but: This was sort of inspired by Blake’s tweet (“Just thought I'd stop in and say @adamlevine is stupid... Carry on..“) from the day before he was hosting the ACM Awards with Luke Bryan. I found this interesting mainly because he'd tweeted something similar - last year - a couple of days before performing at the Oklahoma Benefit Concert together with Usher. And my headcanon is that these sort of tweets always have some kind of “back-story” as in - Blake & Adam talking on the phone or texting each other, with Adam being a bit of a jealous idiot, because of the time Blake will spend with Luke (in that case) or Usher (when it came to the benefit gig). And the tweets are Blake (fondly/jokingly) calling Adam out on it.

+++

“Could you just not do it this time?” 

Adam knows that he’s being an overdramatic prick, but he doesn’t give a damn. He also knows that Blake probably has to hold back laughter at the other end of the line and he _also_ knows that he’s probably going to let it out at some point, but still – he does not care. Not right now.

“You realize that you’re being completely ridiculous, right?” Blake says, and - expectably so - the smirk is pretty much audible in his voice. Adam wishes that he could wipe it off him. In one way or other.

“Just don’t do it.”

Blake sighs. “It’s part of the show, Adam,” he says, “They expect that sorta shit.”

“It’s a country audience.”

Blake snorts. “Your point?”

“They don’t expect that.”

“Yes, they do. Cos it’s me.”

Adam feels a familiar kind of anger flaring up inside of him and he knows that he really should not go there now. They’ve had the exact same discussion way too many times already and things did turn ugly on more than one occasion. It’s just that – with Blake – he cannot help himself, he just cannot. There is absolutely nothing that riles him up more than seeing other people get too close to Blake or, God forbid, _touch_ him. Hell – sometimes his stomach already turns at the sight of another person, another guy, giving Blake a certain kind of smile, one that Adam then interprets as flirting even though it probably wasn’t even meant that way. But he can never be sure, can he, and the sheer possibility of a smile or a look being anything else than completely platonic is usually more than enough to drive Adam up the wall.

He knows that it’s a problem he should probably work on. 

He's not quite sure how to approach that particular issue, though.

So what he says is: “Yeah, cos you’ve gotta put your hands all over everyone all the fucking time!”

“Adam. Not again.”

“Well, maybe if you stopped doing it, I’d stop saying this.”

Blake groans. “You’re worse than Miranda, honestly.”

It’s a bit of a low blow, Adam thinks, but he knows better than to complain. It’s a dangerous topic. 

Just when he opens his mouth to apologize, though, Blake speaks again.

“I’m sorry. That was… uncalled for.”

Adam snorts. “Uncalled for? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you use that one before.”

“Shut up, “ Blake laughs, “But seriously, Adam, you—“

“I know," Adam sighs, "I know, okay? It’s just... you don’t know what it’s like.”

“Oh, really?” Blake says, the amusement completely gone from his voice now, “Because I have never seen you with someone else?”

“No. Because it’s different! Because it doesn’t matter. Because there’s no one I… there’s no one I love nearly half as much as I love you and you fucking _know_ that.”

Adam isn’t quite sure why he just said that. It kind of slipped past his lips without permission. But it’s not like it’s coming as much of a surprise to Blake, Adam doesn’t think so, because he really is terrible at keeping his emotions in check – especially when it comes to Blake fucking Shelton. 

He didn’t plan on saying this, though, there was no need to reveal that much. Not like that. Not over the goddamn phone. Not ever, actually. Adam wishes that he could take it back.

The silence that follows isn’t exactly helping, either. Adam feels a little bit of panic rising up through his throat. He didn’t just fuck this up completely, did he?

“I…,” Blake says, breaking the silence, and Adam jumps a little at the suddenness of it, “I love you, too. I love you and I also don’t like it too much when I see you with her, Adam. I mean—“

“It’s hardly the same, Blake! I—“

“No, shut up!” Blake interrupts, “It is exactly the same. Two days ago? That stupid party. I had to deal with her touching you all goddamn night. And the other way around, by the way, you didn't exactly keep your hands to yourself, either. You think I liked that? I’d rather have you to myself, too!”

“But you have me.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do! You—" Adam pauses, "You could have me.”

Blake sighs and his voice is unusually quiet when he speaks again. “You know it’s not that easy.”

And of course Adam knows that. He’s not stupid. He knows that what they have is more fragile than anything he’s ever had before. And he knows that they’re always a little closer to fucking it up than to actually making it work and that he’s never _ever_ going to get what he really wants – he knows all that. But that doesn’t mean that he’s able to deal with it. 

Adam leans back against the headboard of his bed, squeezing his eyes shut as tightly as he can, but as much as he tries to, he cannot stop the inevitable from happening. 

He groans and angrily wipes the tears away.

“Yeah,” he says, eventually.

“Look,” Blake says, “I know it’s terrible timing, but I really should get going. There’s another rehearsal comin’ up and I’m pretty sure they’re already looking for me.”

Adam swallows. “Yeah,” he says again.

“Adam…”

“No,” Adam says, “No, it’s fine. Just go.”

“You know that I’d rather be with you now, right?”

Adam shrugs.

“Did you just shrug?”

Adam snorts. “How do you fucking know that?”

“I’ve put cameras all over your house.”

Adam laughs and it’s ridiculous, really, because he’s just been shedding tears over this man and now the same guy is already making him smile brightly again. He knows for a fact that Blake will be his absolute and utter downfall. 

“You’re a fucking creep,” Adam says.

“You love me.”

“I guess.”

“Okay. I should go.”

“Yeah.”

“And I’ll behave. I’ll try,” Blake says, smirking audibly once again, “No unnecessary touching.”

“Or kisses.”

“Or kisses,” Blake laughs, “You really are the biggest idiot I’ve ever met, you know that, right?”

“I know.” Adam smiles. His faces hurts a little from how _much_ he’s smiling and, God, he is so fucked, isn’t he?

“Okay,” Blake says, “I’ll see you then.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you,” Adam says. “I love you,” he adds a few seconds later, but he isn't sure if Blake has heard him.

+++

It’s half an hour later when Adam’s phone beeps and it’s probably a little embarrassing how quickly he reaches for it. It isn’t a text from Blake, though, so at first Adam is a little disappointed, but then he sees the tweet and grins. 

_'Just thought I'd stop in and say @adamlevine is stupid... Carry on..'_

He considers replying to it, right there on Twitter, but then he decides that he’d rather keep this between them. 

_‘I’ll be watching. Jackass.’_

He hesitates for a moment, but then he reaches for his phone once again and sends a second text.

_‘I love you.’_

You can’t say this often enough, can you? 

Not when you mean it.

+++


End file.
